Bitter Fate
by LyrA RhiannoN
Summary: the party is fighting Kuja, and something happens...have mercy on me, i wrote this before i knew what the real ending was! but please, r+r!!


BITTER FATE 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, although I wish I did. What a world, what a world… 

Dagger, Vivi, Eiko, Stiner, Zidane, Quinna, Freya, Amarant Coral, and Beatrix were all battling Kuja. Every one was worn out, and Kuja seemed to be too. He looked, as though he could easily be defeated. Zidane takes out his sword, and runs toward Kuja. Kuja glanced at Zidane and commanded his dragon one last time. Every one was watching and couldn't believe what happened. Zidane charges Kuja head on, and as a result, there was a large blast, a large dirt cloud, encircling the three fighters. As the dust was slowly clearing, everyone saw the unthinkable. 

Dagger P.O.V 

We were all weak, including Kuja. Attacking Kuja himself was no use, so instead, we assaulted his Dragon, whited proved to be useful. I had used my last summon, to weaken him and give someone else the finial blow. Vivi had no magic or strength, Eiko the same. Stiner, his sword broken in two, Amarant Coral and Freya didn't even have the strength to stand. Quinna was nearly knocked out, and Beatrix had given the last of her power to me, in order to use my elidon. Zidane was the only one left. Kuja seemed unaware of what was happening…at the time. Zidane looked over at everyone, then at me, and smiled. He closed his eyes, and started to charge up. All of the sudden, I saw something flicker in Kuja's eye, no one else saw it. Zidane opened his eyes and ran toward Kuja, full speed. Kuja whispered something to his Dragon, which we all knew wasn't good. As the Dragon started to move, there was a large blast, which forced everyone back, making them in more pain. But before the blast, something lashed out from the Dragon. I opened my eyes, clutching at my right shoulder, but I had to ignore the pain, because the dust was slowly clearing. I stood up, as everyone stood staring at the cloud of dirt, slowly seeing the figure's outlines. The true outcome was hard to tell, but when Vivi and Eiko's eyes grew wide, the truth was revealed. As the dirt disappeared, it stood revealing… 

"Zidane!!!" 

Zidane P.O.V 

Time was running out. I knew I had to do something. I looked over at everyone, hoping that no lives would be lost. I looked up at Dagger, who was staring back at me. I thought, Why is she here? Shouldn't she be back at the castle, ordering people about? And yet, here she is, with us, with me. She must be saved, they all must. I will end this now, to protect her, always. I flashed her a smile, as she tried to back. I decided on using a normal attack, with a bit of magic involved to do more damage, to finish it off. As I was concentrating on my target, I could feel everyone around me. I knew and felt their pains and joys. I swear that I could hear them too. Each voice breaking through right after the other, encouraging me on. I was ready. I stood my ground, looking all around me one last time, and then ran full speed toward Kuja and his dragon. A large blast came through my sword, kicking up dust all around us, but right before the blast, I heard, somewhere in my head, Dagger gasp. I was only a few seconds until I could see again. I smiled to myself, as I saw that I had hit the silver dragon, square in the chest. Its attempts at breathing were slowing. But before they both perished, I heard Kuja, his voice raspy, laughing. 

"Ah…Zidane, you may have…destroyed me…but not without…sacrifice…hahahaha, cough, cough…" The laughing continued, but I paid no attention to it. All I could do was look down, as my eyes grew wide. No, I thought, this cant be happening. I promised everyone that we would all get out alive. Then I realized what happened. Before I struck the dragon, Kuja told it to strike me, and I didn't even know, that's the worst part. Its tail, like a sword, lunged right into my stomach. All of the sudden, all my memories of everything that has happened came back to me. I saw the first time I met Dagger, chasing her around the castle, then seeing the look in her eye when she was about to swing off the top of the tower. Then when Stiner decided to help us, instead of insisting we get Dagger back to the palace. Vivi, when he fought against that Black Waltz when we entered Lindinblum. Freya, when she saw her home being destroyed, and looked at me for help. Beatrix, finally seeing that she was fighting for the wrong side. Quinna, traveling with us, searching for the best food around. Eiko, her precious little face, when she knew that she had to help dagger, on top of the castle, in summing Alexander. And finally, Anamarant when he realized, that friends were important. Then Tantalus flashed through my mind. Cinna, Marcus, Ruby, Blank, Baku, and everyone else. The black mages, the Genomes. Then I heard them all say my name, one after the other. Stiner, Vivi, Quinna, Freya, Anamarant, Beatrix, Eiko, then Dagger. I was suddenly brought back to reality, as I started to get weaker. I was slowly falling, my knees getting weaker, blood spilling everywhere. The dust had just cleared. The sword slowly slipped from my hands, and landed with a loud clank on the floor, then I heard Dagger's scream. 

Dagger ran toward Zidane, as the dragon's tail, slowly out of him. As he fell to the ground, Dagger slid to a stop, and the caught Zidane's head, in her lap. She positioned herself, so that he was laying straight out, and his head in her lap, while she was kneeling, holding him, close to her. Everyone ran towards them, knowing that they had to do something, because he was the one who brought them all together. As he lay there, blood flowed from his stomach. Beatrix, being the closest one there, took off her cape, and placed it on his wound, hoping it would stop the blood flow. He let out a little cry, as Beatrix pressed down on the cloth. Vivi, and Eiko, both tried healing spells and potions, witch were to no avail. Everyone tried something, their own method, but nothing worked, and eventually, gave up. Dagger was slowly stroking Zidane's forehead with her hand, trying desperately to sooth him. She gently rocked back and forth, humming an old song. Tears streamed down her soft, child-like face. No one knew what to do, except whish for the best, trying to control themselves. Most turned away, unable to look at him, but his raspy breaths drew them back. Dagger, who had her eyes closed, who continued stroking Zidane's head, had her head over his, her tears falling onto his face below. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at Dagger with tenderness. 

"Don't cry, please?" 

Dagger's eyes fluttered open with surprise. She saw his eyes, full of pain, but at the same time, with emotion. 

"Please? You don't have to." 

"Zidane…" Dagger turned away for a moment, then looked back at him. 

"…I can't help it. I look at you, and everything just comes rushing forward. I mean look at yourself, Zidane." He tried to sit up, but the pain prevented him. 

"Well…I can't really do that right now." 

"Zidane…" Dagger let out a small quiet laugh, then returned her attention to Zidane, as she started to cry again. 

"Please, Dagger…" 

"I don't wanna loose you, Zidane…I…I…" 

"Loose me? You won't loose me. I'll always be here for you all." He moved his head slightly to look around at everyone. Most everyone smiling, with tears on the verge of spilling. Vivi was comforting Eiko who was already crying. Zidane smiled. 

"Don't leave me, oh I feel so selfish saying that." 

"It's okay, it don't matter." 

"Doesn't, it doesn't matter, you mean." 

"Yeah, that's what I mean, you're right." 

"Zidane, I…" Dagger's eyes started to fill with unspoiled tears. 

"Hey, didn't I already tell you to stop?" Zidane's eyes also filled with tears, still not ready to come out. 

"Dagger, things like this happen, I mean, it was bound to happen." 

"But this wasn't supposed to! You said all of us would get out safe. Only if I had warned you about his tail, you…you…" 

"Wouldn't be dying?" Zidane finishing for her. 

"No, don't say that…" 

"It's not your fault, Dagger." 

"I certainly feels like it is. Don't go, don't leave us…don't leave me." 

"Dagger…" Zidane was cut short, because of a sharp cry from Eiko, who could see a large puddle of blood, on the ground, under where Zidane lay. They all knew he was running out of time, and so did he. His breath quickened every once in a while. 

"Dagger…I need to know." She had a puzzled look on her face. 

"Know what?" 

"What you feel." 

"About…" 

"About me." Dagger looked at him with eyes that were shining, and still held a puzzled look. 

"I, I don't know for sure, I'm all confused right now." 

"I know what I feel about you, Dagger. I couldn't say what I felt before now, sometimes it takes danger to realize how you feel. I love you Dagger." Dagger looked at Zidane, and then cried even harder than before. Letting her feelings show was hard. She just barely gained enough of herself back to say: 

"I…I love you too Zidane, really." 

"I'm glad my assumptions weren't fake. I'm glad to hear that, from you Dagger." He stopped, but quietly added, 

"My Dagger." 

"Zidane." Dagger leaned down to kiss him for the first, and last time. They stayed that way for a while. Dagger never wanted it to end. When they pulled out of it, everyone heard him speak for the last time, his breath was getting shorter by the second, and Dagger grasped his hand, never wanting to let go. 

"You don't need a reason to help people, ya know. All I did was meet you guys, and become friends. And also fall in love. I'll always think of you, as long as you think of me." He then added quietly to Dagger, 

"Falling in love, real love, with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll always love you , Dagger. Always." Dagger turned her head away, still holing Zidane's hand. Her eyes closed tight, small tears escaped her tightly closed eyes. When she turned back to look at him, his head had fallen slightly to the side, eyes shut. He almost looked as if he was sleeping, except for his tail, which wasn't moving at all. Dagger just stared for a moment, then started shaking her head. 

"Zidane…Zidane, no, no you can't go! You, you promised that we would all get out!" her expression changed from surprise to sadness. 

"Please? No? please…" Dagger, knowing it was over, slowly bent down to kiss Zidane on the forehead, still not letting his hand go. She drifted off into a daze, remembering all the things she and Zidane had done. She was brought back by the sound of someone saying her name. 

"Dagger? Dagger. We, we have to go. We'll bring him too, don't worry." It was Beatrix who brought her back. She slowly looked up at her, realizing she was offering her a hand up. All the other girls crowded around her willing to help her up as well. Dagger let go of Zidane's hand, slowly sliding his head out of her lap, and gently placing it on the ground. Everyone helped her up. She looked down, looking at her clothes, realizing they were covered in blood. Zidane's blood, Dagger thought. Beatrix and Freya, helped Dagger walk to the entrance of the cave. Steiner and Amarant Coral Walked over to Zidane's body. 

"I'll do it," Amarant said. 

"you'll need to carry the queen if she gets too tired, which I know she will." 

"Thank you." Steiner slowly turned around and walked toward the cave opening. 

"We will give him a proper funeral back in Alexandria." Beatrix said. 

"When we Rebuild Bermicia, we will honor him with a statue." That came from Freya. 

"Thank you. Very much." Dagger was still weary from the past events. Eiko and Vivi came up to Dagger and said, 

"When I get back to Madin Sari, I will have him etched into the Elidon wall, even if you can't summon him. It's the only way I can think to remember him by." 

"And in The Black Mage Village, we'll have stories written about him, and a place where he'll always be remembered." 

"Thank you all, I can't say it enough." Steiner emerged from the cave, followed by Coral, carrying Zidane. 

"We go now, and remember Zidane." Quinna added. Slowly, but surely everyone was walking back. Steiner was in the very back. Quinna, Eiko and Vivi were next, then came Freya, Dagger and Beatrix. And finally, in the lead was Amarant Coral carrying Zidane's limp and lifeless body. 

*~*~*~*To Be Continued*~*~*~* 

A/N: It took me sooooo long to write, please tell me if u like it! It's my first fic, so don't get mad. And remember, I WROTE THIS BEFORE I KNEW THE REAL ENDING!!! So, anyway, r+r and tell me what u think! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
